


he has such a way with words

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Crewmate/Imposter - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, What Could Have Been, could be read as romantic or platonic soulmates, some decent worldbuilding, this is the snowman date saga but with soulmate au thrown in, your soulmark is the last words your soulmate ever says to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: For as long as existence itself, the last words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your left wrist. When the words are said, the soulmark is replaced with an indescribable burning pain. According to legend, the burning represents the last burst of passion before life is extinguished.~~~Sykkuno always thought“What are you building?,”was a strange phrase to have on his wrist. Normally people had tattoos like“Goodbye”or“I love you,”but he didn’t really want to complain. He had asoulmate, his perfect life match!Corpse asks him out to a date to build snowmen near the water wheel. Sykkuno doesn’t connect the dots until too late.
Relationships: (honestly could be read as ship or gen), Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 51
Kudos: 633





	he has such a way with words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polywitch/gifts).



> dedicated to [Vivi (@cactilads on tumblr)](https://cactilads.tumblr.com/) for screaming with me 24/7 <3

“Watch out for the box Sykkuno! Wa-watch out for the wall Sykkuno!”

Sykkuno couldn’t help but let out a muffled laugh, his hand automatically going to his mouth to cover his smile, before bumping into the cold metal of his faceplate.

He was still a bit apprehensive and tense since the beginning of the mission a couple days ago. This wasn’t his first time infiltrating a crew, but this _was_ the first time he actually got to know someone beyond basic pleasantries.

And Corpse was so kind and sweet, even if he was clearly anxious most of the time. He had only met him a few days ago but it was nice to just _talk_ to someone. And he couldn’t exactly _refuse_ when Corpse asked if he wanted to just build snowmen by the water wheel. It would have been impolite!

But really, it was _fine_. There wasn’t any real harm in spending some time with Corpse playing around in the snow. He could never kill Corpse; he would _never_ kill Corpse. He would find a way to complete his mission of sabotaging the crew without killing Corpse.

Even now, his plan of sabotaging doors and lights for the last couple of days was already working wonders for slowing down tasks. His partner was probably getting annoyed by how he was dragging out their mission but he could deal with Toast later. Sabotages were fine for now. No killing necessary.

~~~

“What are you building?”

Sykkuno _freezes_ as a burning pain rips up his left arm.

No…

_Oh god, it can’t be_

Sykkuno shoved his hands into the snowpile in front of him to keep himself from grabbing at his left wrist and _screaming_. His left wrist was on _fire._ His left wrist which bore the words _“What are you building?”_ and messy blocky handwriting.

_He’s my soulmate._

Corpse stopped patting at the snowman in front of him and turned to look at Sykkuno expectantly, and Sykkuno could tell that he was smiling at him under his faceplace.

 _Oh god, oh god_ _oh god oh no_ what was he going to _do!_

If those were his _last words said to him, oh god oh god._ Sykkuno’s gaze drifted over to the pit in the ground next to them. A rather unobtrusive looking thing, but he had the tunneling routes memorized even before they landed on this strange planet, tunneling routes _designed to make it easier for him to infiltrate the crew and kill them_.

Oh god, what if Toast popped out right now and killed Corpse in front of him?!

Corpse was still looking at him, but his posture had shifted into something more protective. He tilted his head questioningly but didn’t say anything else.

 _Please say something_ , Sykkuno begged internally, _say something else. It can’t be_

“Corpse—”

Suddenly, a loud blaring siren screeched across the grounds and Sykkuno flinched. Dead body report.

Corpse let out a wince and started to jog towards the meeting room, grabbing Sykkuno’s hand to tug him along. Sykkuno trailed after him, legs feeling more like leaden weights than limbs.

_Say something else to me Corpse, say something SAY SOMETHING._

His own tongue was made of lead and growing horror and nausea had started to make his head spin.

_Corpse is my soulmate. Corpse is going to die. Corpse is my soulmate. Corpse is my soulmate. Corpse is going to die. Corpse is my—_

In no time, they reached the meeting room, arriving around the same time as Dream and Charlie.

“Any idea who it is?” Corpse asked them quietly, as they made their way to the table.

“No idea,” Charlie replied, “I was on the left side most of the time. I assume it happened right side.”

Corpse hummed squeezed Sykkuno’s hand anxiously, but Sykkuno barely felt it. He felt ready to pass out.

_Toast did this kill. Toast killed someone already. Toast probably expects me to kill someone soon. Toast did this kill. Corpse is my soulmate. Corpse is going to die._

Jack, Rae, Toast, and Neytiri filed into the room, followed closely behind by Marcel.

“Wait, what?” Rae exclaimed, frowning at the people in the room. “ _Nogla’s_ dead? She turned on Marcel. “Marcel, he was just with us!”

“I don’t know what happened!”

“I can clear Corpse!” Sykkuno blurted out, “It’s not him!”

Next to him, Corpse laughed, a low rumbling chuckle, which not only two days ago would made him grin and laugh along, now only served to fuel the guilty flames that raged and burned inside him.

_Corpse is my soulmate. Corpse is going to die. Corpse is my soulmate. Corpse is going to die. Corpse is going to die!_

“Rae where were you?” Corpse asked, “I thought you were coming with us, what happened?”

Rae frowned from across the table “What—OH, ohhh I forgot about your _date_.”

“You forgot about our _WHAT?!”_

  
“Yeah I forgot about it, I forgot..”

Feeling the panic in his chest start to climb higher, Sykkuno jumped at the chance, trying to outpace his racing heart rate, “Oh I guess you were busy _killing!”_

“NO. No no I—”

“Couldn’t kill both of us could you,” Corpse added triumphantly, “‘Ca-cause we have each other's backs you could _never_ do that.” He squeezed Sykkuno’s hand again and lightly bumped his shoulder, clearly thrilled by their buddy system plan.

Sykkuno’s stomach lurched and for half a second he thought he might throw up into his helmet. _No! don’t trust me Corpse, I can’t kill you I can’t I’m the imposter don’t Corpse please say something else to me don’t let_ those _be your last words to me please—_

The rest of the meeting was a blur. Distantly, he realized that Toast must have regained control of the discussion and pushed for Rae to be ejected. He didn’t stick around when they shoved her into the lava pit, he always _hated_ watching that.

~~~

After yet another lights sabotage, he spotted Corpse in the middle of the group heading to fix lights. _Head count,_ he thought frantically, _Dream, Corpse, Neytiri, Toast, me._

 _Oh thank god,_ he thought, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. Five people, no chance for a double kill here.

~~~

After hanging back in the doorway of electrical, he watched Corpse run off with Neytiri towards Lab.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Toast gesturing towards him near storage. It probably _would_ be smart for them to group to find people to double kill but after a split second of thought, he ignored him and ran after Corpse.

Those _couldn’t_ be his words, they just couldn't be. It was just a- a coincidence, yeah. He would simply get Corpse to say something else to him, therefore nullifying the “What are you building?” line.

But...there was no mistaking the burning pain he felt in his arm when the words escaped from Corpse’s lips.

 _No_ he thought almost desperately _,_ his right hand squeezing his left wrist anxiously, shivering in the frigid air. _I-I could have- I could have imagined that, it’s not-no, no it’s going to be fine, everything's going to be FINE._

He passed into the main entrance and spotted Neytiri standing by the rocket with a panel open. He drew his knife and swiftly cut her down before ducking out of the room. _There,_ he thought, _now Toast can’t say I’m not pulling my weight this time around._ _Then maybe I can convince Corpse to go down to Decontamination and keep him safe that way._

The second he stepped out into the hallway, the lab doors hissed shut. Sykkuno frowned and spun around to see Toast staring at him from the main entrance before heading down the hallway towards him.

Wait… _Corpse_ was there. Oh no. _OH NO._

Sykkuno picked up the pace and ran ahead of Toast, alarm bells sirening off in his head as he _sprinted_ inside the lab.

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh_

Corpse was a couple feet ahead of him, muttering to himself as he adjusted the temperature reading on the screen.

Sykkuno ran up to him right as he clicked off the panel. “Corpse!”

_Say something say something say something SAYSOMETHING_

Corpse turned and flashed him a thumbs up before squinting into the telescope to realign it.

_What? No! Come here SAY SOMETHING SAY SOMETHING ELSE SAYSOMETHINGELSE—_

Toast’s footsteps were only coming closer and closer and closer...

Sykkuno tugged at Corpse’s arm to pull him away from the telescope, tripping over his words, an incoherent and panicked stream of words spilling out of his mouth. _Just follow me PLEASE!_

Corpse looked away from the telescope and down at Sykkuno, head tilted questioningly.

Toast reached the telescope, and Sykkuno let go of Corpse’s arm in panic and backed away.

In one swift motion, Toast swung his arm back and smashed his fist into the side of Corpse’s head, and pulled out the gun with his other hand.

Sykkuno almost collapsed on the spot in horror, “CORPSE!”

Corpse gasped and for a split second he turned to stare at Sykkuno, his right hand making its way to cover his left wrist before—

_BANG!_

Time slowed down and Sykkuno couldn't even think to look away.

A spray of blood flew through the air, tiny scarlet misshapen drops glinting like rubies. It looked almost... _beautiful_. At this moment Sykkuno was perfectly aware of everything. The silver light glinting off Corpse’s faceplate as he fell to the floor. His own racing heart beating a million miles and hour, pounding against his ribcage. His face soaked with sweat, dripping down into his clothes under the space suit. He heard the sound of the gunshot echo around the room and felt the weight of what had just happened hit him like a train.

Time returned to it’s normal pace.

Corpse’s body crumpled to the floor, limp and lifeless. Unmistakably dead.

 _He’s dead,_ Sykkuno thought numbly, _he’s dead he’s dead I couldn’t protect him, Corpse is my soulmate—Corpse WAS my soulmate_

A guttural, strangled scream ripped away from his throat as he dropped to his knees next to Corpse’s body, where Toast was already running away from.

“N-no, Corpse...I’m sorry,” his whispered, voice trembling.

_I couldn’t protect my soulmate he’s DEAD my SOULMATE IS DEAD._

“Please Oh god, I-I’m s-sorry Corpse.” His voice broke on the last word and he buried his head in his hands, feeling the warmth sap out of his body and escape into the frigid Polus air, leaving him shivering and cold.

“I’m so sorry...”

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ yell at me in the comments pls.  
> ~  
> legit corpse and sykkuno raise my serotonin, but you can too if you leave a comment :)


End file.
